Daiyoukai Of Mine
by deactivated001
Summary: Inu No Taishou decides to tell his oldest son a story of how he met a beautiful Miko. Family moment between Kagome, InuT and a kid Sesshomaru. InuT/Kagome. One-shot.


Hey guys, this was on here last year, but I'm reposting it :)

Also, its only a one-shot.

XxXxX

Kagome sighed and set the scroll down on her desk. She had just found out that her dear friend, Akira of the South, had been killed in battle. The tiger-youkai loved fighting, and always insisted on going, saying nothing could stop her. But when the tiger was faced with the dragon, there was no match at all.

Kagome Higurashi had been mated to Inu Taisho for a little over a year now, and not one demon was happy about the great dog demon mating a human miko, and many- human and youkai alike- had tried to kill her, of course, her powers matched that of Midoriko, and killed any that had dared to hurt her or her family.

But, of course, Inu Taisho never let anything happen to his dear mate. But despite how powerful a match Kagome and Inu No Taisho are, youkai still tried to kill her. The last attack was a day ago, and Kagome had already been injured and couldn't use her powers, but Sesshomaru was there. He is only young, he looked to be about ten in human years, but much older in youkai.

He had grabbed his 'mothers' sword and held it in front of him, making Kagome so proud, but he had ended up getting hit by a fire ball from a fire youkai.

Kagome sighed again and stood up, fixing the wrinkles in her kimono. She quickly walked out of her office and towards the room she shared with her mate but froze as she neared Sesshomaru's room. She could hear whispers and walked forward, seeing Touga and Sesshomaru. She leaned against the wall and smiled softly.

'Will I get better chichiue?' Sesshomaru asked softly, running his clawed hand over his burnt arm.

'Of course you will. We will make sure the healer can get ride of the scares.' Touga answered, running his hand through Sesshomaru's short silver hair.

'No!' Sesshomaru gasped, covering his arm from his father. Kagome smiled softly.

'What?'

'These are battle scares! Fighting for my okaasan! Just like you have one!' He growled loudly. Kagome resisted the urge to coo and run over and hug him. In a few years, he'd learn to hate humans, she just wanted to know what had caused the drastic change in the over excitable child that sat on his bed just now.

'You shouldn't have 'battle scares' just yet, my boy.' Touga sighed dramatically. 'But I guess you could keep them, to show them off to all of your friends.' He said with a laugh, messing Sesshomaru's hair up.

'Chichiue!' He moaned, fixing his hair up and playfully glaring at his father.

'Now, I think its time for you to go to sleep.' Touga said, kissing his son on the forehead. Sesshomaru grabbed Tougas hand before it left his shoulder.

'Tell me a story, chichiue?' He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful. Touga smiled at his first son and sat back down.

'How do they start again? I haven't heard a story in over nine hundred years.' He said with a laugh. Despite his nine hundred and sixty eight years, Touga still only looked to be about thirty five- fourty.

'Once upon a time!' Sesshomaru laughed. Touga laughed with him and nodded. He decided to lie down next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lied down on his chest and looked up, waiting for him.

'Ok, ok. Once upon a time there lived a great daiyoukai named Katsuro. He was very powerful and stronger and very beautiful, like any daiyoukai- well most of them any ways.' He said. Sesshomaru's eyes were still wide and waiting for him to continue. Touga cleared his throat and nodded. 'But he was also very lonely, until his father arranged for him to be mated to a beautiful demoness named Mizuki. She was very beautiful; she had beautiful silver hair, and she had a moon on her forehead and two strips on her cheeks, a lovely pink. But Katsuro did not love her, and she did not love him. Once they were mated, they had a beautiful pup named Seiji. He looked like his mother, with the moon and strips, only his were crimson red. He had silver hair more like his father though. When the pup was just over thirty years old, the mating bond between Katsuro and Mizuki was broken when she fell in love with another youkai. Katsuro let her go, but demanded that he kept the beautiful little boy he called his treasure. They had fought over it, but he was harsh and said that he wouldn't let her go unless she kept the boy. She spent a few more days with her son, telling him that she loved him with her whole heart, but she had to go. The pup didn't understand what was happening, but cried when his mother left. Katsuro had calmed him down, telling him that he would see his mother again some day. Twenty three years later, Katsuro was walking in the forest with Seiji, showing him the birds and animals, when they heard a scream. Katsuro and Seiji walked towards the scream and to a dry well. Seiji, being the sneak he is, jumped out of the unsuspecting daiyoukais hand and ran to the well. He looked over the edge and found a girl. He called his father over, and Katsuro looked over, seeing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his long life.' He coughed and looked at Sesshomaru. He was still awake and looking at his father. Touga caught movement in the door way and looked up, seeing Kagome there. She squeaked and he smiled and his eyes stayed on her as he continued. 'She had beautiful, long black hair, and icy blue eyes that could light up a whole room- though they held much sadness in them- and she was everything a perfect girl should be. Though, she was a miko, and both Katsuro and Seiji could feel her power. They didn't touch her, in fear that she would kill them, but when she glared at them, her sad eyes turned angry as she demanded that they help her up.' Touga laughed and looked back at Sesshomaru. 'She promised she wouldn't kill them, and little Seiji trusted her, and went to get her himself. Katsuro wouldn't allow it, and jumped into the well, grabbing the miko and helping her up. She had broken her ankle, as it was, she couldn't get up. Seiji had fallen in love with the miko- not love like Katsuro had, but he just knew there was something about the beautiful priestess that made her his. They had taken her back to their home, and had the healer fix her ankle. Seiji had talked to the priestess, and she had fallen in love with him too; treating him like a mother youkai would treat her pup. They spent a lot of time together and talked a lot, and so Katsuro asked her to stay. She had said yes, and soon the miko divided her time between the father and son, and she too, started to fall for the daiyoukai. Soon, their love for each other become so strong that it physically hurt them to be apart, and so Katsuro asked her to become his mate. He knew that she traveled through time, as she said, and that she couldn't get home, and still she said yes. They had mated, and she realized that Seiji was now her son, and Seiji walcomed her in with open arms. But, being a miko, and mated to a daiyoukai, no one liked it and tried to kill her. For over a year it happened, and then Seiji was also attacked. He ended up in bed for a day, and asked Katsuro to tell him a story. Half way threw the story, Katsuro found the little miko eves dropping.' Touga said with a laugh. Sesshomaru's head shot to the door and found the 'little miko' blushing like mad.

'Okaasan!' Sesshomaru said.

'Hello beautiful.' She murmured, walking towards the. She hugged him softly, as not to hurt his arm, and glared at Touga. 'Why don't you come sleep with us tonight, Sesshomaru?' Tougas jaw dropped while Sesshomaru nodded. Kagomes eyes held a twinkle in them. 'Run along then, we will be with you soon.' She said.

'Is chichiue not 'getting any' tonight?' Sesshomaru asked with a confused look. Touga burst out laughing while Kagome blushed like a tomato. 'What do you give him every night okaasan?' He asked, his golden eyes holding the utmost curiosity. Kagome stuttered and closed her eyes.

'Doggy biscuits and he's never getting any ever again!' She said, throwing a glance over her shoulder to the now silent Touga.

'When I'm older can I have some?'

'No!' Touga and Kagome shouted. Touga started laughing again. 'Go on Sesshomaru, chichiue is going to try and get some doggy biscuits.' Sesshomaru nodded and ran towards their room. Kagome turned around and started hitting his chest hard. He laughed and grabbed her upper arms, pushing her back at arms length. 'Seriously, 'doggy biscuits'?' He asked.

'Hey! You could have said something! If he ever asks for 'doggy biscuits' from us again, I think I just might die.' She answered.

'Then I'll just have to bring you back.' He answered, kissing her on the lips. 'And then you can give me some doggy biscuits.' He said, nibbling her bottom lip.

'Mm hmm.' She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Nice story Katsuro.' She said.

'It was, wasn't it, little miko.'

'Ya know, in the story, Katsuro never got any doggy biscuits.' She laughed, standing up. Toga stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked to their room.

'Well, good thing my name isn't Katsuro then. And, I'd very much like it if you never ever gave Katsuro any.' He laughed.

'Why, whose Katsuro?'

'My father.' He said. Kagome laughed.

'Yes, I think I'd like that too.' She said. 'Aw, look at him, he must be so tired.' Kagome whispered, looking at a sleeping Sesshomaru in their bed.

'Yes, he is.' Touga said, shedding himself of his clothing, and putting on a robe. Kagome did the same and got under the blanket, hugging Sesshomaru to her. Toga walked over to the lamp and blew out the candle and walked over to them, wrapping his arm around Kagomes waist. 'I love you, my miko.'

'I love you, daiyoukai.' She answered.

'I love you too chichiue, okaasan.' Sesshomaru said, a fake sob coming out of his mouth.

'Hush you.' She said with a laugh. 'And I love you, beautiful.'

'This Inu No Taisho loves his widdle sesshy-boo!' Toga said, tickling Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru giggled and playful pulled at Inu Taishos hair. He growled softly and started nuzzling his stomach.

'ToUga, Sesshomaru! Its time for bed not play!' Kagome shouted, hitting his head.

'Gomen!' They said, giggling. Kagome sighed and kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead.

XxXxX


End file.
